


Pepper Run

by AuntG



Series: Run [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Antichrist, Apocalypse, Character Death, Food, M/M, Romance, Rubber, Secrets, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Basically this is set in Episodes two and three but with a happier ending... Unless you're Mallory.





	Pepper Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunarisDraconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarisDraconis/gifts).

> Run  
Definition 5. (noun) A continuous series especially of similar things.
> 
> This is a gift for LunarisDraconis. I hope you like it.

Michael came to a decision: He was going to quickly court Gallant. 

After meeting with Mr. Gallant (James, his brain whispered treasonously), who had flirted with him shamelessly he found himself entertaining a new possibility he hadn't considered before. The facts were these:

Michael, son and heir of the Prince of Hell and de facto ruler of the Sanctuary—was lonely. He had hordes of sycophants ready to give him everything he ever wanted except one; romantic love. He had plenty of devil worshiping groupies whose love for his father extended to an interest in him, and he had plenty of people in love with the power being with him would give them—but none genuinely interested in his mind, body or heart. Or his kinks.

When he came to Outpost Three, his initial intention had been to spend a week messing with them, seeing if there was anyone really worth saving and killing the rest. The notion of finding a potential paramour did not even cross his mind until a certain beautiful man started to flirt with him, and that's when it hit him—here was someone who did _not _know who he really was and who clearly was interested in his body. It was a start. A possibility... and they _did_ have a few bizarre similarities.

So he found himself walking down a corridor, the contents of the small silver bowl he carried covered by a red handkerchief. Not the fanciest arrangement, but it would do. He knocked on a door, hear the faint “Come in” and then opened it only to find Gallant quickly pulling his hand out of his pants and sitting up.

His face was flushed. _Interesting_.

“Truly, I believe that the lack of food in this place was an oversight. The food was intended to last for ten years and a half a cube a day could never accomplish that. Venable should have sent a request for supplies long before this.”

“I'm not really surprised,” Gallant said with a touch of bitterness “but what does that have to do with me Mr. Langdon?”

Michael smiled.

“Call me Michael, and... I come bearing gifts.” he said, whipping off the kerchief and revealing the contents of the bowl which he handed over to Gallant.

“Pomegranate seeds?” Gallant looked up to Michael with surprise.

Michael took a bow.

“They're yours. Enjoy.”

Gallant gave him a stunned look and Michael took it as his cue to leave.

*****

Gallant couldn't believe it. The man of his d—well steamy fantasies—had just shown up and given him a gift. Three years ago that wouldn't have seemed like much, but now food was priceless. Food! He carefully started gobbling up the seeds, not letting any touch his clothes—having remembered from one of Nana's many endless soirees how easily they could stain anything that they touch. Once the bowl was sadly emptied, Gallant picked up the red handkerchief Michael had thoughtfully left behind (well, he'd dropped it on the floor) and wiped his hands. Then he took the 'evidence' and quickly checked to see if anyone was walking down the hall before going to the communal bathroom and washing away the stains. Then he returned to his room to think.

He wasn't full, but his stomach wasn't growling either—for the first time in forever. This gave him the energy to return his thoughts to wonderful, beautiful Michael. The gift was proof that he liked him back, right?

*****

Michael wanted to give Gallant time to think things over. So he went to his room to perform a naked satanic ritual and speak to dad.

“Ave Satanas.”

Michael felt the hissing almost words that meant they had connected.

“I'm changing the plan.”

More hissing.

“There's really only one worth keeping, but—in order to keep him I think I'll need to save most of the others.”

Loud HISSING.

“Well the spy, obviously. And that sadistic bitch Venable. As for the old woman—I'll find a way to get Venable or the spy to kill her... something that can't be traced back to me.”

Quieter hissing.

“I thought you would like that plan.”

*****

Gallant had just gotten comfortable in his bed and slid his hand down his pants to spend some quality time with his cock, thoughts dreamily focused on what Michael might look like if he wore fewer layers when he felt a presence at the door. He looked up and mentally his jaw dropped in shock. There was a man at the door, dressed head to toe in black rubber. Even though he couldn't see his face, Gallant knew it had to be Michael! Fuck, that was hot.

“You pack that thing in your luggage?” Gallant said, as the man in black approached him.

“Is this phase two of the interview, or are you here on your own time?” Gallant added in a cheeky tone, as the man in black closed the distance, with a one handed grab to the neck like he was contemplating whether to choke him. Gallant hissed. He let go and caressed Gallant's face. Gallant started to kiss up the length of his neck, and rubber covered jaw—all while panting heavily.

“I am yours, body and fucking soul.” Gallant breathily said. This surprised Michael, as he stopped for a second and then gripped him tighter.

Minutes later, Nana walked in on them as Michael was fucking Gallant's brains out.

*****

“You have a gift for making the ugly look presentable.” Michael said as he entered Ms. Venable's room.

Venable chuckled.

“Order on the outside does wonders to keep the chaos safely on the inside.”

“I'm on to you.” Michael said, inwardly seething. He reminded himself that he needed to stay calm to get what he wanted from her.

“You've created your own rules here. I understand why. I'm sure it was impossible to resist the temptation of making this place over in your image, especially when you thought that no one who knew any better would ever be around to notice.”

“I'm not sure what you are talking about.” Venable said in a clipped tone.

“Complete abstinence? Punishable by summary execution? I received my orders by an encrypted communique from the Co-op before all communication lines went down. Do you have it?”

“No, I do not.”

“The orders were to destroy it after I read it.”

“Odd.” Venable said, then smugly added. “I was instrumental in drafting all of the directives in regards to the running of the outposts. And nothing would be more humiliating to a man such as yourself than to learn that a woman had more information than he did.”

“A man such as myself?” Who did she think he was?

“You and the others. Masters of the universe, titans of industry swinging your dicks around so much that you managed to blow the whole world to hell.”

Oh. Yes, he could work with this. The rest of the 'interview' went in much the same vein, as he pretended to care about her opinions and pretended to not know anything about her lackey carting off Gallant to be punished.

*****

“Langdon.” Ms. Venable said as Gallant's heart skipped a beat.

“How long have you known him?” she added sternly.

“In my soul I've known him always.” Gallant answered saucily, wishing it were true that they'd known each other longer. Wishing he wasn't chained up right now, wishing he was still with Michael...

His cheek was rewarded with a lash of Mead's whip and Gallant screamed.

“Rip Taylor!” “What are you two planning?” She demanded.

“Larry Kramer!”

“Go on.” 

"With every _crack_ of the whip, I'll pay tribute to the Great Gay Radicals of the '70s and '80s. Their names give me _streeength_!”

Gallant was whipped again. “Oh, Greg Louganis!” Gallant half-shouted, ending with a grunt.

“Again?” Asked Ms. Mead, beginning to look confused and she turned to Ms. Venable.

“No.” She sneered. “He's enjoying it.” She pointedly glanced down at his half-hard cock.

“Most fun I've had since the Folsom Street Fair.” Gallant sassed. It would have even been true if he wasn't worried that he might die soon.

They left in disgust.

***** 

Gallant had been hanging in the quiet circular chamber for five minutes when that silence was finally broken.

“In seconds we can destroy everything humanity has built over thousands of years, but we will never be free of the desire to be cruel to our fellow man.” said Michael.

Gallant couldn't help but wince, as Michael strode up to stand just behind him.

“It wasn't that bad.” He felt Michael's finger gently stroke one of the lash marks on his back and it made him wince again.

“Could have brought out the Cat-O-Nine-Tails and I still wouldn't have ratted you out.” He said confidently.

“I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner.” Michael said sadly. Gallant's heart began to beat faster.

“In fact, all I could think about was our time together as they were having a go at me.”

Michael walked around to face Gallant.

“Did you mean it?” He asked staring into Gallant's eyes.

“Mean what?” Gallant said, as he tried to work out what Michael was talking about.

“You said that you were mine; body and soul.” Michael said as he was... Michael was blushing? Gallant swallowed.

“Yes.” Gallant replied and gave Michael the most hopeful and earnest look he could manage. Michael leaned up and Gallant felt a kiss on his cheek.

“Your grandmother sold you out, you know.”

“You're lying.”

“Just because it's painful, doesn't mean it isn't true.” Suddenly, he felt the restraints give and he was freed from his chains. 

As he looked down in shock and regained his balance, he felt Michael's hand stroke his face. He looked back up and was rewarded with a brief passionate kiss.

“There's a pile of clothes behind you. Don't interact with your grandma—just get dressed and go wait for me in your room. Lock the door and you should be safe enough, I'll see you in an hour after I've dealt with this situation.”

Michael looked mad. Good.

*****

“Mr. Langdon” Ms. Venable said, as he entered the room.

“Back so soon?”

“Ms. Venable” He said, then turned and nodded to Ms. Mead.

“Ms. Mead. I want you to shoot Ms. Venable.”

Venable started to laugh, only for it to turn into a gasp as Ms. Mead used her arm cannon to shoot her. Her eyes glazed over with death and she slumped down.

“I don't know why I did that.” Ms. Mead said evenly, yet her eyes conveyed distress.

“I was always loyal to her.”

“It's alright.” Michael said soothingly. “You were obeying commands, like you were programmed to do. My commands.”

“I... I'm having trouble with this.” Mead said shakily. “I know I'm just a machine.”

“Never say that.” Michael responded passionately. “You're not just a machine—Not to me. When I asked The Cooperative's R and D department to have you constructed, I gave them a prototype to model.”

“A prototype?” Mead said, confusion still evident on her face.

“Of someone from my childhood. Someone very dear to me.” Michael said shyly.

Mead started to remember something...

“The beautiful boy.” she said.

“That was me.” Michael replied. “But I had to keep the most important part of you hidden from your mind.”

“Why?” she asked.

“To protect you. But now it's time to remember it all. I lost you, and I—I couldn't bear it. I can't imagine a new world without you by my side. The only woman who ever really understood me.” Michael said as he embraced her.

“My golden boy.”

*****

Gallant felt a knock at the door just as he was about to have some 'Me' time. This was beginning to become an annoying pattern. He glanced at the clock and remembered who it had to be, so he got up to unlock it.

“Just a moment!” he said, but paused before opening it, because Michael had told him to be cautious.

“Who is it?” He heard a snort.

“That's better. For a moment I thought you were going to let me in without checking. I could have been anyone.” Gallant unlocked the door and opened it to a smirking Michael.

Smirking was a good look on him. He came in and closed the door.

“So I conducted the other interviews and I took care of our problems. Venable won't be bothering you again.” Michael said, as he closed the gap between them and slowly began to dot Gallant's face with little kisses and caress his body. Gallant knew he had a question, but his head grew heavy as it got harder to think. Kissing was more important than whatever they were talking about anyway...

***** 

The next day, a carriage full of apples arrived. Ms. Mead and the Fist discussed where they could have come from, with Ms. Mead pointing out that they obviously came from the Sanctuary.

It was October 31st, and they could be a part of the Halloween celebrations that Michael had informed Ms. Mead would take place. Ms. Mead made no attempt to correct Fist's assumption that Venable had decreed it.

Meanwhile, Michael woke Gallant by shoving and unwrapped Hershey's kiss into his sleeping lips.

Gallant opened his eyes to a grinning Michael. He ate the kiss with great gusto.

“Where did you get this?” Gallant asked excitedly.

“Under the floorboards in one of the bedrooms of the Outpost, if you can believe it. I always knew Billy had a stash.” Michael said.

“Huh?”

“Didn't you know? I used to be a student here, back when it was Hawthorne Academy.”

“I know literally nothing about you, so no.” Gallant said, silently adding 'other than him being a member of the Collective and hot as fuck'.

“Well, you will soon: When you are living in my big house, sleeping in my sumptuous bed and eating all my food.” Michael said sitting up and gesturing grandiosely.

“Yeah?” Gallant said, propping himself up on one arm and looking adoringly at Michael.

“Yeah. And don't worry about putting me out. Quantity of food is not really an issue there.” Michael said, as he pulled a strand of hair away from his face. 

Then his face grew serious. “I have three house rules; no cheating, no coke... and no treason.” 

Gallant gave him a confused look, so he clarified.

“When you are with me sexually, I want you to be completely with me and not thinking about other things. What you do with the rest of your time is up to you, but you shouldn't let it affect our time together and drugs take too long to clear the system.”

“So this is just about sex? What if I want to spend my time with you?” Gallant said, beginning to become distressed.

“As long as it doesn't interfere with my work, I don't have a problem with it.” Michael said.

“I'd like to get to know you better.” He added, cupping Gallant's face and leaning in for a kiss.

“But there are also a number of after work functions I am required to attend that I suspect you would be completely bored with given your history. Feel free to miss them, I won't be upset.”

Michael said, getting up and beginning to dress.

“Today is Halloween.”

“What really?”

“I'm planning to make an announcement soon, and in preparation I would like everyone—and I mean everyone, regardless of who gets picked—to go ahead and pack a bag. Feel free to spread the word.”

***** 

Gallant eagerly went to spread the word, telling Coco and Mallory. He helped Coco with her hair, then he went to Nana's room because he was desperate to rub his change of status in her face. He found her unresponsive, dead with foam dribbling out of her mouth. He shouted. 

Ms. Mead arrived and inspected the body, discovering that she had not died in her sleep but instead had two puncture marks on her ankle, so Ms. Mead made the determination that she had been bitten by one of the vipers that had escaped from the soup earlier. S

Gallant silently contemplated how this was now his life; Nana was dead and Gallant was in love.

***** 

Around noon, they gathered around in the main room and Gallant watched as Timothy stared down at the large wooden tub filled with water and apples.

“Ow!” he said, rubbing his hand after Ms. Mead slapped it.

“No treats until the time comes.”

“Nobody's even seen a piece of fresh fruit in over 18 months. Where did this come from?” He said petulently.

“Perhaps I should drag in one of the horses that rode through hell to gift us these sweet little wonders so you can look it in the mouth.” Ms. Mead said crossly.

“I know.” Gallant said, playing it up.“It's symbolic—It's the Garden of Eden; apples from paradise.”

“It's obviously from the Sanctuary.” Said Dinah Stevens. “We should say grace to thank the universe for sending them to us.”

“Ugh, you are so fucking annoying.” Andre complained.

“Enough.” Said Mead loudly. “Everyone will get a chance to bob for apples later.”

Mallory arrived then, and cleared her throat.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Ms. Coco Saint Pierre Vanderbilt.” 

Coco appeared at the head of the stairs dressed like Marie Antoinette, with her hair done in an elaborate up-do made of a cage of braids. 

Gallant stood up and cleared his throat.

“Can we clap, please? Thank you” he said, proud of his work.

“You did that?” asked Michael said, having snuck up behind Gallant. He was dressed as the phantom of the Opera.

“You look handsome and yes, I did it without a blow dryer. Sometimes I even astonish myself.” T

There was a lot of applause as Coco descended the steps.

“Where's Venable?” Emily asked.

“Hush. Your question will be answered, but first Mr. Langdon has an announcement to make.

“He's making it now?! My bag is still in my room!” Coco said, as she turned to Mallory.

“Go get it!” Coco screamed, and Mallory rushed off to Coco's room.

Gallant observed Michael make a small shrug, then he began to speak.

“As you all know this is All Hallows Eve. It marks the beginning of the dark half of the year and is a day of remembrance for all those you have lost.” He said, giving a small nod towards Gallant.

“I want you to eat, drink and dance—and be grateful you have yet to join them. Afterwards, I will announce who will be going with me to the Sanctuary—and who will not.” 

Timothy began bobbing for apples. Coco scoffed, and started tapping her foot. Michael took Gallant's right hand and placed it onto Michael's hip. Then he clasped Gallant's left hand and they began to dance.

“Where is she?! What's taking so long?” Coco demanded, then stomped off to find Mallory. 

The song was just ending when they heard a blood curdling scream. 

Timothy and Emily dropped the apple they were sharing and ran to find out what was going on. 

A few moments later, Timothy returned huffing as he carried a heavy load:

It was Mallory's unconscious body, foaming at the mouth.

*****

“Well this moves up my timetable.” Michael murmured.

“What do you mean?” asked Gallant.

“Everyone, can I have your attention.” Michael announced, and several heads turned to look at him crossly.

“As you can see from the death of Ms. Mallory here and the death of Mrs. Gallant yesterday, this building is no longer a safe place for you to stay. Fortunately, I have made my determinations and it is my pleasure to announce that you will all be coming with me to the Sanctuary. So I want you to all grab your bags and go to the circular room in fifteen minutes.”

“The room with the shackles? Why??” Emily asked with surprise.

“It will become evident when you arrive.”

*****

When they arrived, it was to a shocking sight: Michael was wielding an axe and gleefully hacking into the floorboards.

“Michael, what are you doing?” Gallant tentatively asked. Michael stopped, put down the axe and turned to face him.

“When the Collective purchased this place it needed very little work done to get it to meet our standards.”

“That's debatable.” Muttered Andre.

“So I had them add a very minor, but very illegal alteration.” Michael said.

“I wanted a way out of the Sanctuary, one nobody knew about... In case there was ever a coup or the like. So I had them build a tunnel several miles long that connected the Sanctuary to the Outpost here.”

Michael turned back around and picked up the axe.

“And then I had them cover up the entrance with floorboards.” He took a final whack splitting the plank, revealing that there did indeed appear to be a large round tunnel with steel rungs to go down.

“I wouldn't suggest trying to leave me behind; while you could easily make the long trek the exit leads to a cavern with a door. That door leads to a room full of guards who would not take kindly to the sudden appearance of strangers.”

"Where's Venable?" Asked Emily.

"She didn't make it." Said Ms. Mead.

*****

Though there was a lot of grumbling, especially from Coco who was forced to carry her own luggage, they made their way down the fifteen feet of ladder into a stone circular room with florescent lighting with one other arched exit.

As they walked through the archway they found themselves walking into an extremely long well lit tunnel with a ten foot wide path, flanked on either side by row after row of plants with yellow peppers. 

Coco reached out to touch one and Michael slapped her hand.

“Unless you like pain, I wouldn't try that.”

“What are they?” Gallant asked.

“Ah, well... the Collective really like their Hot Yellows.”* 

*666* *666* *The End* *666* *666*

**Author's Note:**

> *I looked it up and a 'Hot Yellow' is a Ghost Pepper, the hottest pepper on Earth. This fact, added to a dream I had where Michael was wielding an axe to floorboards were literally the inspirations behind this story.
> 
> I was 4 letters shy of 3,666 words so I added a few sixes.


End file.
